


Till I See You Again

by rqc2000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, I miss my girlfriend, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, is this angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqc2000/pseuds/rqc2000
Summary: Kenma misses Kuroo.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 8





	Till I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb little thing I just wrote and decided to post cause my girlfriend went back home and I’m sad and I miss her a lot.

Kenma’s mind goes blank as he holds his drink in one hand and phone in the other. He can’t remember getting on the bus much less the entire ride. He also couldn’t remember getting off the bus or walking to his apartment. Opening the door or plopping onto the couch. Everything blurred together and the silence was deafening.  
He has to clean.  
The house was filthy. Uber eats bags and cream soda cans littered the floors and tables. He also knew he had to make bed. The mess of blankets he and Kuroo would kick off during the night as his room felt like a sauna.  
He stared at nothing, hearing only his fan from the corner of the room. His headphones were in but no sound came out. All his songs reminded him of Kuroo.  
He didn’t want to cry.  
Not again.  
He would see Kuroo again tomorrow at the airport but knowing he wouldn’t be falling asleep or waking up in Kuroo’s arms hurt Kenma’s heart.  
I just got home.  
Kenma hit send before weakly dropping his phone onto the couch beside to him. All he wanted was for Kuroo to walk through the door and make a silly joke about forgetting his phone and having to navigate through the dark.  
Kenma just wanted to hear Kuroo open another can of cream soda.  
He wanted to catch Kuroo staring at him with only love and adoration in his eyes.  
He wanted to play minecraft and have Kuroo pout and whine about not having any of Kenma’s attention.   
Kenma wanted to look over and see Kuroo looking at pictures of his family and pets. Kenma wanted to be able to crawl into Kuroo’s lap and lay his head in the crook of his neck and just breathe him in.  
Instead, Kenma found himself laying in his bed, staring at his ceiling.  
He ignored every notification from his phone and laptop. He only had one thing on his mind.  
When would he be able to hold Kuroo again?  
They’d spent the better half of two weeks together. Was Kenma selfish to wish it didn’t have to come to an end? Was he selfish to want to leave behind his family and friends to fly to Kuroo and be with him forever?  
Would that be selfish? Or would that be childish and impulsive?  
Kenma just wanted to see Kuroo fixing his hair in the mirror one more time.  
He wanted to choked on the copious amount of body spray Kuroo used one more time.  
Kenma just wanted to hold Kuroo’s hand as he made fun of Twilight, only watching it because he knew how much it meant to Kuroo.  
He just wanted to feel Kuroo’s lips on his own again.  
It felt weird without him.  
The apartment was empty and quiet and Kenma only wanted him here!  
He tried to take his mind off Kuroo but with every Creeper and Skeleton and Spider he killed, he only wanted to turn to see if Kuroo was watching.  
Nothing could take his mind off Kuroo.  
Especially not with Kuroo’s ring on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I just wrote it and posted it.


End file.
